


Pumpkin Spice Latte

by Princess_Piggles



Category: Kashimashi: Girl Meets Girl
Genre: Autumn, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Piggles/pseuds/Princess_Piggles
Summary: Hazumu is trying a pumpkin spice latte with Yasuna





	Pumpkin Spice Latte

“Hazumu!” Yasuna giggled, running up to her in the hall way, “It’s fall!” 

“Um, not for a few more days, right?” Hazumu blinked, confused. Yasuna tended to be on the quieter side, so it was nice to see her very excited, but she wasn’t really sure what to make of this. 

“Oh, well, technically, yes,” Yasuna waved a hand dismissively, “But in the important ways, it’s already fall. The leaves have started changing color, it’s getting nicer weather, and pumpkin spice lattes are back!” 

“Pumpkin spice lattes?” Hazumu looked at her curiously, she’d heard of them, of course, it was one of the big seasonal beverages, but she hadn’t known that Yasuna enjoyed them. 

“Yeah! Do you like them?” Yasuna linked arms with her and continued walking down the hall; school was over for the day and they’d intended to go home to Hazumu’s house to have dinner with her family. 

“Oh-” Hazumu blushed, “I haven’t ever tried one. Tomari has always thought those sorts of things were silly… They’re kind of girly and- and frivolous.” 

“You’re allowed to be a girl now, you know?” Yasuna shrugged, “Let’s go get one to share before we go to your house. If you don’t like it, I’ll just drink it.” 

Hazumu nodded and happily followed her to a café that was just a little bit off the route home. Inside was warm and smelled mostly like coffee, but she could detect hints of pumpkin as well. Yasuna ordered and paid, then they stood to the side to wait for their drink. 

“I like trying new things with you,” Yasuna slipped her hand into Hazumu’s and gave her a gentle squeeze, “It’s pretty cool to help you discover more girly things.” 

Her name was called and she collected the drink, bringing it back over to Hazumu. “Alright, first, you must smell it, and really savor it, then you take a sip. Be careful, it’s kind of hot.” 

“I didn’t know this was so specific…” Hazumu giggled, accepting the cup. It did smell pretty tasty and a small sip confirmed it. It wouldn’t be her favorite thing, but it was nice. 

“Do you like it?” Yasuna smiled eagerly, taking it back to take her own drink.

“Yeah, I do.”


End file.
